Golden Spark
by The Inspectre
Summary: Blake's an aspiring artist on the way to the bright city of Atlas to find a muse for her first showpiece but when her car breaks down on an empty stretch during a heavy storm, fate might just send it her way. Will she get more than she expected though? Completely Modern AU, some liberties taken with geography and such. Rated T for implied shenanigans and alcohol. OOC in some bits.
1. Creating a Spark

_Inspectre Online._

 _Yeeeeaaaah buddy. Time for another story! Already? Yush. This one is going to be.. *scrolls down the 25-something ideas on his Notepad app* Ooh how about that. I think I might be able to fit this into a oneshot actually. A long one but a oneshot nonetheless. Hope you guys like Bumblebee!_

 _... *just cackles in a knowing way*_

 _First things first, get a few critical (sorta) details out of the way. Completely modern AU. No White Fang, no Grimm, no Dust, no Huntsmen or Huntresses, maybe some references by name but other than that.. Yeah. Also, rated T for implied naughty things and alcohol consumption. One of these days I'll write something K or M rated but playing it safe here. Next, Atlas. I'm embellishing/making up some stuff here but roll with it. Like geography compared to how it is in Remnant, the style. etc. Also, Blake and Adam are siblings. Just because. Finally, possibly minor OOC. Not sure. With that said.. Umm.. Oh crap I didn't think of a title before I started this. Be right back._

 _..._

 _..._

 _There, I think that's fitting. So anyway welcome to Golden Spark, featuring an artistic Blake and a modeling Yang! Yeah this is gonna be fun. Title is a thing based on Yang's 'goldiness' (okay yeah that one isn't a word) and spark comes from the term 'creative spark'. So Yang's sorta her shiny creative spark. You'll see what I mean, it makes sense._

 _Standard disclaimer, I don't own RWBY or any of its characters, settings, or ideas. I didn't do one for the last two stories I don't think but I should have._

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night along the somewhat empty stretch of road leading towards Atlas. City of fame and fortune, high society, and celebrity business.

...

Okay notsomuch stormy but indeed very dark with the thick and heavy clouds looming overhead. A single car was rolling down that road, a black Chevy Camaro driven by an equally black-haired brunette with glimmering yellow eyes. Blake Taurus was her name but she went by 'Belladonna' via signatures on her art. Or she would. Was going to!

..Not many knew it since she was still in the process of creating something she'd be willing to put out for people to see, for the young woman was only an aspiring artist at the moment. Right now Blake was headed for Atlas to find a muse among the bright lights, glitz, and glamour. Surely she'd be able to pick up an eyecatching piece? Perhaps a dazzling display to sketch or a person with enough photogenic 'pizzazz' that wouldn't mind modeling for her?

The back seat was loaded with art supplies and boxes, having taken some essentials for her stay in the big city. Her brother Adam had lent her some money to go stay in a hotel for a bit while she explored and searched among the sea of stars so she wasn't really moving. It was more of a brief trip.

"Pay me back when you're famous. Hm." The woman chuckled. That was funny coming from a man who currently had people lining up for auditions for a live performance of his bestselling novel, 'The Forest of Grimm'. Cited for its interesting characters and how many of them wore rather eccentric masks, as well as its unconventional story.

She'd sport a small smile thinking of a particular scene, the farmer girl with the red cloak fighting off a pack of wolves with a long harvesting sickle in order to protect a lost princess. That smile suddenly faded when she heard the car shut off and felt it start to decelerate. How..? She was absolutely certain there was nothing wrong with her- well technically Adam's car. That's when she remembered..

"I forgot to fill the- Dust dammit!" Blake growled, facewheeling. IE bonking her head against the wheel once. The sudden blare of the horn had her jump right back up and curse before veering the Camaro off to the side of the road and rolling to a stop. How had she forgotten something so simple and yet crucial as fill the gas tank before she left?! Vale and Atlas weren't exactly close by. Not extremely far but pretty distant. A good several hour drive.

And she wouldn't have to look to know there were no jerry cans in the trunk. He didn't like keeping fuel canisters in the car. Made it smell and too risky in case of an accident.

"Just great.." The woman grumbled, reaching into her purse to retrieve her cell phone. At least _that_ had been taken care of before she left on her little expedition and a car charger brought along just in case. Once her vehicle was unmoving and in park Blake opened her door to step outside and hopefully contact someone who could do her a big favor and either bring her some gas or pick her up.

Closing it back with a bit of a rough shove she then flipped her phone open, leaning against the door and brushing onyx locks out of her face. Blake was a bit casual for where she was going but not without a few touches. Designer glasses adding a tint over bright yellow irises peeking from below a dark purple beret, a black longsleeve shirt with a few white bands around the midsection and a pair of khaki jeans. Stupid brother, telling her she wouldn't be able to talk to anyone dressed like a mime..

A few minutes passed in silence. Her friend Sun didn't answer, probably busy putting a new stamp on someone. He'd done one of her tattoos himself of a rather cool looking wolf head on her upper back. Probably best not to interrupt someone while they were working.. After all he kept his shop open rather late so looking at the time he was probably still there.

Then there was Neptune. Owned a surf shop right at the edge of Vale. Funnily enough he had hydrophobia so he never got in the water himself. He was probably asleep.. Her brother she knew would probably be far too preoccupied at this time of night and too far away anyhow if he wasn't. Who else to call..? ..She despised the idea of calling a certain other man. Roman.. From the constant unwanted advances to the catcalls and wolf whistles he sent her way, that would be one of the last options considered. Still.. He was reliable when you needed him and aside from those tendencies was a decent enough person. Blake was still scrolling through her contacts when she felt something touch her head. Looking up and around revealed nothing so the woman paid it no mind and continued. Another touch. Okay now..

Then when a single bubble appeared on her phone's screen she realized it was starting to rain. Juuust great. As if things weren't bad enough already. Well the forecast HAD called for storms later on but it'd been assumed that when they hit she'd be indoors. "Exactly what I needed.. Guess I'm going to be here for awhile." Conceding to the rapidly increasing precipitation Blake yanked her door open and jumped inside.

Well she would have anyway if it wasn't locked. Force of habit. Adam had a bit of a complex when it came to his sister. Almost overbearingly so. The house was always locked even if they were both home, the car as well. It'd become second nature to lock behind herself when she got in or out of either. With a sigh and a flick of now damp black locks Blake reached into her pockets. ..No. Nope. Not there. Other pocket maybe? Wait did she ever turn the switch off and take out the- Oh no. Nonononono.

There they were, dangling in the ignition from where she left them. First the fuel, now her damn keys. She was never this scatterbrained before. Maybe the prospect of getting out to the big city had jarred her and put her on a bit of an edge. Feeling the increasing pace of rainfall the woman placed both hands on the roof and thunked her head on the part just above the window.

"Gods!" With a brief exclamation she slapped her hands down and turned around, sliding down to the asphalt and leaning back against the door. It had picked up so much now that in the span of the next minute she was soaked to the bone, her hair a mess and a chill all over. Shivering, all she could do was whine and grumble and lament and other such things.

Fate was fickle, for there was no end in sight that she could see even as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Pretty soon she also heard thunder and saw the flashes of distant lightning. Not in that order of course.

Flash. ... ... ..Rumble.

About a quarter hour later..

Flash. ... ..Rumble.

It was headed her way. Fantastic. Too bad she couldn't just hide under the car or run to some nearby shelter. It was one of those roadtrip stretches, nothing in sight but the distant horizons, some plants and signs, and about a metric crapton of dust. As Blake sat there and banged the back of her head a few more times something came into view on one end of that distant horizon.

Fickle indeed, for a rather beautiful looking yellow and black Ford Mustang was flying down the road. Apparently the driver was in a rush and ignoring the potential danger of hydroplaning. Probably wouldn't notice her.. And right on by it went. Awesome. With a full body shiver Blake held her arm over her phone and began running through the contacts again. Desperate times called for desperate measures, beggars can't be choosers, other phrases to justify what she was about to do.

Or not. Before it was even a football field's length away the brakes were put to the floor. Really this person either had a death wish or just didn't think. Or they had some really good tires. Either way after it came to a screeching stop it started to reverse, flying back and coming to a halt right beside her Camaro. Then the passenger door came flying open, a woman's voice calling out.

It took a few seconds for this to register withthe driver calling again when she didn't answer. "Hey are you deaf?! Get in!" Without a word Blake jumped up and ran to the side, apprehensively looking inside of what was apparently a blacklight illuminated interior. A rather nice interior actually. Leather seats, a steering wheel with twisting dragons, fuzzy red and black dice hanging from the rear view mirror, classic eightball gear shift handle.. The works, basically.

"Oh my dust forget about the seat, just get in already!" Well if she insisted Blake wasn't going to argue.. Ducking into the passenger seat she plopped down and swung the door shut. The Mustang peeled out and started back down the road as she made a mental note of where the car was sitting and to send a message later to her brother, or call a tow truck before it got busted into/stolen. Both actually. Now that she was inside and right next to her apparent savior Blake could get a better look.

And oh what a look(er). Thick and long yellow blonde hair that looked almost like gold, mysterious lilac eyes, a pair of yellow ring bracelets before a pair of black gloves.. Brother she definitely lifted too for she had some solid muscle from what Blake could see thanks to her bared midriff and biceps. A sleeveless yellow mini-tank just slightly too big to be a sports bra, black jeans, a studded belt and black platform boots. Not to mention, well, let's just say if they got in a wreck thanks to her crazy driving there was more then one set of airbags on her side of the car..

Her face was a bit contorted in concentration, glancing between what looked like a GPS by the gear shift and the road ahead before relaxing. A glance was spared to the 'hitchhiker' then back to the road, then once again before breaking into a broad tightlipped grin. "Y'know you picked a really bad time to lock yourself out of the car."

"Ah. W-Well see I- Er.. Yes I did." Blake was a bit speechless, half from the fact she had hit the nail right on the head and half because she was still staring awkwardly at the woman. Not that she could help it. She was _hot._

"Really? Lucky guess then. So what's your name stranger? I'm Yang. I'd tell you the whole thing but it's Xiao Long." The blonde chuckled. She would have found that humorous in a different situation but instead Blake stumbled a bit before blurting out. "B-Blake."

"Blake huh? ..I guess you look like a Blake." "H-Huh?" "Never mind, so what's the deal? How come you're headed to Atlas?" "How-?" "Ooh two for two! Third time's the charm, let's see.." Yang slowed down a little bit, looking over at Blake and taking her turn to examine her. She was rather cute. Pretty eyes and that hair looked so silky soft..

"Hmm. Well the only people I ever see wear berets are either military or painters and I doubt a special forces commando would be stuck outside of their car in the middle of the rain sooo.." The brunette grumbled and replied that she was indeed an artist. Mostly sketches and oil based painting. That elicited a whoop from Yang and a fist pump.

"Haha! Still got it!"

Blake couldn't help but crack a tiny smile that time. Her enthusiasm was contagious. Pleasant since her current circumstances kinda.. Weren't. "Y-Yeah. I'm headed t-to Atlas. I'm trying to f-f-find a s-spark for my-" She was interrupted by something being placed on her front and the sound of the heater kicking on. A dark brown duster that smelled a bit like the owner. Not that she could help but pick it up when it had fallen right over her face.

"You don't have to put it on if you don't want to but at least bundle up. I'd hate for you to catch a cold." Yang said before then leaning over and flicking on the radio. Or rather her CD player. What sounded like Over The Clouds started playing and with a single twist had the volume down so they could still talk. Wrapping the duster around herself Blake nodded and thanked her, not just once and not just for the jacket but for picking her up.

"Huh? Oh don't sweat it. I couldn't just leave a pretty kitty like you out in the cold rain like that. Besides who knows when someone else might be by. Or what kind of person they might be. Your mom didn't tell you to be careful of strangers?" Yang had been joking but when Blake turned away to stare out the window a pang of guilt came over her face and she apologized, eyes back on the road.

"It's fine. I really appreciate this Yang. Umm, just drop me off at the closest gas station or whatever and I'll call for a cab if nobody answers my calls." "Nope." Yang replied, popping the P. "You're coming home with me kitten. We'll get you out of those rags and into something dry." She almost wanted to snip back that her clothes weren't rags but with how drenched they were.. There really wasn't a case to.

"You don't have-ha, ha, haCHOO!" Blake let out a sneeze, apologizing and thanking Yang again as she passed her a napkin. Then she raised an eyebrow. The woman was offering to take her home..? As much as she wanted to simply agree Blake wasn't sure if that'd be the best idea. Then again this person didn't seem so bad. Not as if she were some kind of serial killer who drove up and down the road for their next hitchhiking victim to pick up.. Right?

"Sheesh, already sneezing and sniffling. That settles it." Not really, in fact technically that was kidnapping but whatever.

"Do I get a say in this?"

"Nope." Another pop. "Besides if you try to wait it out for a cab or a tow truck to come pick you and your car up you're definitely gonna catch a cold. Hard to draw if you're sneezing all the time right?" Well she had a point.

"I.. Alright. If you're so determined I guess I can't say no."

"Any more objections lady?" Yang asked with a smirk, her lilac eyes full of mirth. Definitely contagious. Blake sighed and shook her head, leaning against the window. The rain was pouring down just about everything it had but at least she was starting to feel a little warmer between the jacket and the heater.

Music continued to play softly in the interior of the Mustang as it raced down the road. For the remainder of the trip, which took another hour and a half or so, things were relatively quiet aside from the bit of chitchat they did. Blake told Yang about how she was heading to Atlas because she just couldn't find what she was looking for in her first public piece back in Vale thus she borrowed some money and her brother's car (one of them anyway) for the trip. Yang of course found it amusing that she not only ended up forgetting to fill the gas but forgot her keys when she got out as well. Attributed it to nerves, it happens.

Then it was Yang's turn, and much to Blake's wild surprise to find out she was actually a model. Posed for photography and live drawings she said. How convenient such a bombshell was already experienced with the very thing she'd been searching for, though she was too embarrassed to come out and ask her if she'd possibly consider posing for her. The blonde did make a joke in passing about it but the poor artist was just too shy to comment so the subject faded out in favor of other things.

Right at the last minute mark the city of Atlas finally came into view, and oooh what a view it was. A sprawling metropolis of neon lights, spotlights, multicolored lights, lights lights lights. Skyscrapers and vistas, classy hotels and stylish restaurants, a grand casino around the heart.. It probably cost several paychecks worth of Lien to stay in a place like that, at least in terms of what Blake was currently making.

"Flashy enough for you? Welcome to Atlas. City of dreams, lights, and style. I'm Yang Xiao Long and I'll be your tour guide for this trip." Yang exclaimed as they went off onto the exit ramp, rolling into their destination. Blake was nearly blinded by the sight and currently awestruck at all of the things around her, even with the tinted windows. Good lord did the people here ever sleep? "Oh if it weren't for the storm this place would be jumping and thumping, trust me." Apparently not.

It was only another half hour before they reached Yang's house. House being a bland way to describe the incredible beach house the woman had right at the shore where the sea stretched from Atlas to the distant continents of Vacuo and Grove. Moreso islands for the latter but that wasn't important.

All exposed in the back section thanks to glass walls, a large pool and plenty of furniture outside the two story piece of paradise before the wooden balcony and a small alcove just under.. From what Blake could see on the way in there was a widescreen HDTV that stretched from maroon carpet floor to painted white ceiling with a couch in front of it and a dresser/refrigerator on either side. There- Jeez this place made her apartment look like a cardboard box in comparison. Probably 3-4 bedrooms, two baths..

The car pulled up to the garage door, opening via a remote Yang had sitting on the dash and closing behind them after they scooted forward. The ceiling light flickered on shortly after, the car parked and shut off as the driver gathered her things and filtered through her purse for her keys. "Welcome to Yang's casa del dragon de oro." Both females exited the car with Blake casting a glance back at the damp seat and biting her lip. The other seemed to catch this and reassured her by patting her shoulder and then gently gripping her forearm to try and pull her towards the door.

"Relax. It's not a big deal." "S-Sorry, you can bill-" "Nope." Dust this woman was an obstinate saint.. Blake took a look around at the garage's interior as they went around the car. A workbench with what looked like a few firearms, mostly hunting shotguns and rifles along with a display case, a long toolbox and boxes of car parts.. Apparently she was quite the mechanic on the side. "Hey, chop chop. I don't want you to be in those wet clothes any longer than you have to. In fact lemme go get you a towel and I'll walk you to the shower room.. You can just hang the jacket on the hook right there next to the keys." Yang said, thumbing at a small rack by the door where several other odds and ends were hanging.

"Sh-shower room?" "Unless you wanna drip dry and sit next to a radiator." The look on Blake's face was priceless and the blonde would've sworn she saw steam coming from her cheeks. This person took her home from out of the rain, was offering to clothe her and let her shower off.. What was next? An invitation to- "Cause I'm not letting you sleep in my bed wetter than a used mop, sorry kitten but the car seats are one thing." Oh there it was.

"Wh-Wh-Achoo! Ugh. What?!" Blake exclaimed. Yang simply rolled her eyes and smiled. Really now this was starting to seem suspicious. Was she really one of those fabled 'good samaritans' she'd heard about or was the woman about to steal her organs and leave her in a hotel bathtub full of ice?

"Ears full of water?" Yang giggled, stepping inside and disappearing after calling out that she'd just be a minute. This left a stupefied Blake to stand there until then, hanging the duster on the wall once she came back with a bright yellow bath towel and wrapped it around her. "Alright, don't be shy now. Come on in!"

"Surely you can't be serious." The brunette said, going ahead and kicking off her shoes and socks since they were also soaked.

"I am serious and it's Yang, not Shirley." "Huh?" "Movie joke. This way!" With that Yang again took her forearm- or rather her hand and lead her in. The place looked even bigger on the inside, first through the kitchen (the table currently cluttered with what looked suspiciously like cookie dough and such) and then through that well furnished living room and into an adjoining hallway. From there she could see two side by side rooms and another across from it, the end likely leading to a rec room. "Go on in. I'll pick your clothes up later and toss 'em in the wash."

"Wh-Why are you- You don't have to be so nice Yang.. Stopping to pick me up was one thing but all this.." Blake said, stopping just before that third room. Guess it was some kind of main shower/bath because she could see tile and amusingly enough, a corgi print shower curtain. The blonde looked a bit confused, not really understanding why the other was apprehensive.

"That's my decision kitten, I mean I couldn't just drive on by and leave you like that. I'd feel terrible! Plus, you're kinda cute so I figured why the heck not. It's not a big deal anyway, helping someone in need. Would you rather be stuck at some dingy stop or still out in the rain? That's kind of a downgrade in my opinion."

True enough and she supposed that was an acceptable answer. That comment of her being cute had the tips of her ears burning and it didn't take any more ushering for her to slip inside so she could hide the fact. As she glanced around the interior of the bathroom Yang mumbled something being glad 'she' was gone so she didn't have to hear quips about 'picking up a stray'.

"What's the deal with all the cat jokes?" Blake turned to ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh, you seem like a cat person to me. Speaking of which I should probably warn you we do have a dog. His name's Zwei. He's in my room right now but if you wanna meet him later, well he's really friendly. I'm gonna go find you something dry to wear so go ahead. Try not to slip when you get out either. Wouldn't want you to hit your head and _Blake_ out." Yang snickered, that raised eyebrow coming back down in exchange for pursed lips and crossed arms.

"You think you're punny don't you Yang?"

"Yep! I've been in the business for Xiao Long I can't remember." Good lord..

"You're insufferable."

"Sorry kitten, I'll stop."

"Thank you." Blake said with a small chuckle.

"No problem. Oh and Blake." "Hmm?" "Just in case, you need my help in there?" "N-No! I'll be fine!" She exclaimed, ears bright red again.

"Okay good, beclaws I know cats don't like water and-" *click*

Pushing against the door, Blake could only scowl and shake her head as she heard the other woman walk back down the hall making no effort to restrain her raucous snickersnorting. Despite her terrible humor the brunette couldn't help but crack another smile before turning and undressing. Oh that hot shower sounded so good right now..

It was only a little bit later that Yang came back for her wet clothes leaving a small pile of dry ones on the counter for her. By then Blake was already fully relaxed, steam filling the entire bathroom. She was free to use any of the supplies in there and after perusing the available options quickly lathered and rinsed her hair. Then she spent another good half hour just immersing herself in the heat. All good things must come to an end though so after the shower the woman stepped out and redressed, wrapping the towel around her head. A pair of- It seemed she left a note on top. The brunette picked it up and began to read to herself.

"Hope these will be to your liking! We're about the same size give or take so I figured you can borrow some of my clothes. None of my tops are gonna fit you though heheh, afraid you'll have to borrow one of my sis'." Folding it up and setting it aside the woman then unfolded the items. A loose fitting white tank and a set of black and red camo fleece pajama pants, not to mention some underwear. Good enough since there was no way she was fitting into Yang's..

Blake then left the room, clicking off the light. Right across the hall where one of the doors was open she saw her, already changed into a similar yellow ringer t-shirt of black and yellow with solid black pajama pants. "Hey hey, finally done huh? Feel better now?" She asked with a smile. "A lot, thanks." "C'mere, sit with me."

Guess the grand tour could wait. After stepping into her room which surprise surprise, king size mattress, a long wooden dresser with another flatscreen TV on it, a computer in the corner on a writing desk, what looked like an adjacent bathroom (this must be the master bedroom, Blake thought to herself), a closet.. Just how much did she make..? She sat down next to the golden blonde at the edge of the bed, a bit curious as to what she wanted to talk about. Moreso after Yang's expression changed from cheery to a bit apologetic.

"You okay Yang?" "Yeah, umm.. Look." She turned to face her, legs crossed and hands on her knees. "I'm sorry about dragging you out here or if I've come off as a bit overbearing. It's just that.. You got my note right?" Blake nodded. "Well my sister hasn't been home in a while 'cause she's been traveling for work, or looking for work anyway, so I've just been a bit lonely without her here. I don't have too many friends that live close by so when I saw this attractive damsel in distress rolling down the road-" "Stop."

The brunette cut her off with a raised hand and a forlorn look on her face. "I do appreciate the kindness you've shown me, and I can't thank you enough, but you don't have to feel bad about it. I don't mind, honest. If I did I would have said something before we got here." That look shifted to a smile, putting Yang at ease and causing her to let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Alright.. Well, unless you're in a rush I uh.. You wanna stay the night? I mean it's still raining cats and dogs-" "Yang!" "That was entirely unintended! Scout's honor!" She exclaimed, holding up both hands.

"But yeah, if you really want to I could take you wherever you're headed or at least somewhere you can have your car taken to." It wasn't glaringly obvious but the tone in her voice and traces in her face hinted that she didn't really want Blake to take that option. Truth be told everything else aside, Blake didn't want to so the woman shook her head.

"I think I'd rather stay here if that's alright with you. I can sort everything else out in the morning." "Yes! Uh- I-I mean-" The poor blonde was rapidly turning pink because of her joyous outburst. Serves her right for earlier.

"Cool. So umm, I guess I'll take the couch and-" "Nope." Pop. Another habit it seemed, doing that. "I'm not putting you on the couch. If you want you can take my sister's bed long as you don't mess anything up in there. Or if you want you could sleep in here with me. It's not like we have to squish together since it's a king size, unless you want to~"

What was glaringly obvious by this point is that Yang was quite the playful flirt. Either that or a big tease. No matter.. If that's how she wanted to play..

"Fine. We'll sleep together."

"Her- Wha-What?" Oh how fun it was to serve someone a taste of their own medicine.

"In the same bed. I'll take one side and you'll take the other. Or do you still have water in your own ears?"

"Ooh cheeky. And people say it's unlucky to have a Blake cat cross your path. Haha, get it? ..What? Something on my face?"

Oh there was about to be something on her face alright.. After a completely blank and unblinking several second stare the brunette reached past her and grabbed a pillow, smacking Yang right in the side of the head. With girlish laughter she reciprocated, taking one in each hand and giving her a double whammy knocking the towel off and thus freeing her cascading onyx locks. Which she noted the smell right away as her sister's shampoo.

That pillow fight lasted for who knows long before they both fell back exhausted, calling a mutual ceasefire and fixing the bed up once they managed to catch their breath. Soon after the two of them nestled in under the blankets, the hard pitterpattering of rainfall lulling both women into slumber.

* * *

 _Coming to you live from Coral Springs, FL (by the time this gets uploaded or maybe not) around 4:25 in the morning.. My newest work! I'll be honest I'm not 100% satisfied with it. Maybe 90%. I took off 5% because I don't know if I did as good as I could with it, and another 5% to spite my brain (that guy is such an asshole) for turning this planned oneshot into what I'm positive is gonna be a twoshot with an epilogue piece. Joke's on him because I already know my next work after this (according to schedule, not set in stone FYI, we don't open until Friday so that leaves plenty of time..) will be a oneshot, and a potential two/threeshot sequel in separate. Basically one of those pieces that works as a standalone but really the starter for another miniseries. There'll be some supernatural bits involving a vampire and a werecat (not together), some citrus *insert George Takei's 'Ooooh my' quip*, and I hope to at least get the oneshot out before/on Friday._

 _There's probably something else I'm forgetting but it's like 4:33 AM now so shoot me. I hope you guys and gals enjoy!_

 _Inspectre Offline._


	2. Light the Flame

_.enilnO ertcepsnI_

 _Whassup now? Yeah I know, a bit later than I planned. I'm hoping to make up for it by having this chapter and the epilogue done today. Been busy between playing Advance Wars: Dual Strike and Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja. And maybe some roleplaying on RoB. If you're into writing and/or roleplaying, check it out. My ID is 121609 and I usually go by Spectre or Spec._

 _Anyhoot, chapter 2 of Golden Spark! ..Not much to say here this time around honestly. Oh right, mail. Let's block rock on that._

 _At LegolasDragonRanger (not LegolasWyvernRanger, completely different person): Yeah ain't nervous jitters a pain? Glad you liked that scene!_

 _At RedMage101: Barring some dire circumstance like a zombie apocalypse or whatever I will never drop a series, ever. Work and/or life may interfere with my update schedule, or I might hit a writer block, or I get preoccupied with another thing like video games or I just lose my drive and want to work on something else.. I'll never completely abandon and forget a project though, or put it on a permanent hiatus. You can take that to the bank._

 _Oh and I remembered what I forgot in the last post-story A/N. Ages are tweaked a bit. Will add that in the first chapter pre-story A/N whenever I feel like it. Yang's 22 or so. Blake's like 19-20, Adam's 24, and Ruby's somewhere around 17. Now, let's wrap this baby up! Well, almost. Epilogue chappy after of this. Hammerfall, play 'em off! *clicks on Stronger Than All*_

* * *

She stirred lightly, her eyes slowly opening to take in her surroundings. Where was she again..? Oh, that's right. After her car had run out of gas and she foolishly locked her keys in the car Blake had been picked up by a charming blonde on the way to Atlas. Even lent her some dry clothes and a place to stay out of the goodness of her apparently lonely heart. Not that she blamed Yang. This place felt pretty empty when you were the only one in it.

That would be something the brunette would learn rather soon-ish when she caught a note in her peripheral vision sitting right by the clock radio on the dresser. 12- 12:34?! That late? Or was her clock ridiculously off? A quick check of her phone thank the gods it hadn't been damaged in the rain, confirmed this. Slept like a log much..? The woman snatched up the note and looked over where the writer had been sleeping before disappearing.

"Dear Blake. Probably won't be back by the time you get up. That bed's so comfy am I right? Anyway I got some business to take care of so it'll probably be about 3 or so by the time I do get back. Make yourself at home! Raid the fridge, watch TV, go swimming.. Just no wild parties unless I'm invited. My sis isn't supposed to be back for another few days but if she does show up for some strange reason, the password is Zwei. Also the name of our dog. I said I was gonna introduce you two but I figured it'd be better for you to settle in and stuff so I let him outside for the night. ..Don't give me that look, he's got a pretty sweet pad of his own and it's all warm and roofed. Get it? Roof-"

Blake had accidentally torn a piece of the note off in frustration and slumped her head. Maybe Yang should have been a comedian instead of a model. After a few moments she then held the pieces back together and continued to read.

"Roofed? ..I know, it's a bad habit. Sorta grows on you." Like a fungus.. "But yeah he's a hyper ball of fun. Had to take him with me for the trip since he doesn't like being left home alone and he doesn't know you yet. Ruby saw that corgi shower curtain at the mall the other day and so it was sort've an impulse buy and I'm getting off topic but yeah, just relax. I'll be there soon and we can work on what you wanna do about being stuck and all. TTFN! xoxo -Yang ...P.S. You're really cuddly when you're sleeping. Almost thought you were gonna squeeze me to death. Not that I'd mind~"

That put quite a bit of red to her face. Maybe she should have taken the other room. She _did_ have a habit of coiling around whatever was on the bed. Her pillows, her stuffed monkey (Sun thought it would be a funny birthday present). The note was folded and placed back by the radio before she then fell back on the bed. ..It really was comfy. If only the sun was shining through the windows and on her just right.. However remembering the time Blake would reluctantly jump back up and get dre- Oh that's right.

Not like anyone was around anyway so why not walk around the place in her pajamas? After making the bed and exiting the room Blake would head right for the kitchen. Being in someone else's house and going through their stuff even with permission.. It was still awkward. Maybe she'd just make a small something for lunch then go watch TV until Yang got back.

So that's what she did. A tuna sandwich, some chips, a cup or two of Orange Crush.. Peeking into the fridge she noticed that apparently someone had a real thing for strawberries.. There were some cookies and a quart of strawberry milk labeled 'Don't Touch! -Ruby' in the back. How old was this person..? To leave firearms out and about in the garage she must be old enough to leave unsupervised.

After that the woman then went into the living room. What a lush place this was.. Blake couldn't believe it. They made TVs this big? How did they even get it inside..? Standing up against it only got her just at the halfway mark. It took her a minute to find the remote. The damn thing was wedged in the cushions and practically being eaten by the couch. Her thumb slipped over the power button and the resulting blast of sound courtesy of the speakers up on the wall on either side knocked her over onto said couch, scrabbling to try and lower the volume before it deafened her.

"Jeez.. Does she listen to it that loud all of the time? Hard to believe she's not deaf yet." Blake remarked before flicking through the guide. Satellite. Figures. Not finding anything on to really pique her interest she then got back up, slapping her hands on the sides of her thighs. If only she had her sketchbook. There was a rather nice view outside. She presumed she would be able to see the whole beach from the patio.

The next hour or so was spent trying to find little things to do to occupy herself. Touring Yang's rather nice beach house both inside and out, being just a tiny bit nosy when a rather catlike curiosity overtook her.. At one point just for the heck of it Blake decided to check out Ruby's room. It was similar to Yang's with a computer desk in the corner, queen size bed, a rack of CDs.. Thumbing over the titles she saw names like Blind Guardian, Accept, Hammerfall, Dragonforce, Sabaton, and Stratovarius. Not too much of a metal fan herself but seeing the Pentatonix t-shirt hanging over the desk chair gave them something in common.

A small book with a picture of a wolf on the front caught her eye, at first assuming it to be some kind of story book but further inspection and a bit of reading revealed that it was actually her diary. According to the page it had been opened to, Yang pretty much acted as both her mother and father since their actual parents worked long and arduous hours at their jobs when they still lived together. As a whole, not that they were divorced or anything. Even after getting a place of their own she still doted on her younger sister and took the utmost care of her. Out of respect Blake closed the diary and put it back.

There were other things on the desk aside from the computer and diary. Hunting and gun magazines which explained the sight in the garage.. A booklet on acting.. In between two of the former she found a magazine that only served to reinforce the idea that Ruby was old enough to leave around with exposed firearms. Oddly enough there were only pictures of girls, not that she felt there was anything wrong with it but she decided she'd done enough snooping for today.

With thoughts of drawing and the sudden idea for a snack leading her into the kitchen she'd find a pencil by the sink and a notepad sitting partially under a cookie jar. One corner was rather dog-eared from first to last page so it was probably that way to fix it. Maybe Yang wouldn't mind if she sketched her place? Probably not. Settling on that as an activity Blake then took both items (a pencil sharpener conveniently laying under the table) along with her on the way out into the back section, gazing out over the beach and the slowly ebbing and flowing waves. A very relaxing sight and pleasing for the senses.

Once a chair was moved into place and a few things secured to prop up the pad on an outside table, a good angle chosen for her little art project, the aspiring artist sat down to start. Nothing fancy, just a little piece to pass the time. Maybe she'd finish it before her new friend got home. Friend.. Yang was quite friendly and had been very hospitable thus far. Her sense of humor was.. Different. Grated her nerves but just a tiny bit. She was also pretty attractive, something Blake wasn't certain if the blonde saw her in that way in return or was just a teasing flirt. Not that the brunette would admit it so openly after they'd just met but maybe if they met again after she found a place to stay, she'd like to return the favor and invite her over. Then see how things go.

Blake lost track of time as she drew, capturing the scene of the palm trees and the sands before her along with the dark waves.. Not many would think such a natural sight could be found near the brilliantly lit city, herself included, but here it was. The drawing would be a nice souvenir for when she went back home.

Home.. Her thoughts again drifted to Yang. Maybe they could exchange numbers. Keep in touch and maybe visit sometime. Atlas and Vale were pretty far away from eachother but maybe for holidays or events they could arrange a little something, ..Oh lord was she starting to crush on the blonde model? Blake tried to shake those thoughts from her head and focus on the task at hand. A few strokes her, a solid line there..

"Y'know I'd make the water a little darker but that's just me." "Well I guess if you- AH!" The woman jumped, nearly headbutting whoever it was that had snuck up behind her in the process. How did they manage to do that?! Had she been that immersed in her work?

If it weren't for the fact that the owner of the voice had been looking over her shoulder and not standing directly behind her she might've gotten a bloody nose or a busted lip. Breathing hard for a few seconds and taking the time to register it was in fact Yang Xiao Long and not some kind of congenial burglar Blake narrowed her gaze and instinctively covered the piece she had been working on. Even if it was her she was still shy about showing people her work.

"When the heck did you-" "About five minutes ago. I've only been watching for a minute though. You were reeaally into it too. Zwei barked like once or twice ..Hey why are you covering it up? I wanna see the rest!" The woman stated excitedly. No longer in her own pajamas she was back into an outfit similar to the one from yesterday, albeit with her hair up in a thick ponytail and that duster on her body.

"I-It's not finished.." She replied, picking up and holding the notepad to her chest as if it might be stolen. The other woman simply frowned and crossed her arms looking rather expectantly. Those eyes.. Damn fiend. "Fine.. But it really isn't done and I don't like showing unfinished works.." Or even finished works. She was waiting for that _one_ piece that she could show and get herself known. A flagship work of art that people would talk about. Blake let go of the notepad and held it out.

Yang pushed the end down a little, not taking the object but just levering it so that she could see it better. Then she grinned and took her finger off. "And this isn't even done? Wow. You're pretty good, and I'm not just saying that. It looks really nice." The compliment had Blake smiling a little. Hearing it from someone besides her brother was rather uplifting. Not that she was assuming Adam was just saying her pieces were good because he had to, but getting a stranger's opinion on the matter and a fresh perspective..

"Th-Thanks. It's not something I'd put on a gallery but I figured I'd do it to pass the time.. So where did you go anyway?" It had been an innocent enough question. Not like she was her secretary and wasn't going to pry if she didn't want to divulge, but the kind of reaction it had elicited only served to pique her curiosity. A sheepish grin, an aside glance, tapping her fingertips together.. "Yang..?"

"Uuuh.. Weeeeell.. The thing is I uh.. Surprise?" With a jingle a set of keys were held up on her forefinger. A very similar set to- Wait was that her cat paw keychain bottle opener..?

"Are those- These are my keys." Blake stated rather blankly, fumbling when they were dropped onto the notepad and trying not to drop them. How in the world did she get her mitts on those? Last time they were seen they were dangling in her Camaro's ignition so that would mean- Oh no.

"Yang Xiao Long.. Did you break into my car..?" "No! I mean I didn't do it personally." "Yang, that's- It really isn't my car! Oh gods if you scratched it or dented it or broke the window I swear-" "Easy there panther, I'd never do something like break the window. Plus, have you _seen_ what I drive? It looks just as good as it was when it was sitting on the road." "Was..?" "O-Oh. S-See that's the other thing I uh.." Hoo boy this should be good. Blake crossed her arms this time and pursed her lips, awaiting an explanation. Then it clicked.

"You had my- Err my brother's car towed didn't you. Then you hired a locksmith to either make a key or open the lock and get these?" For emphasis she then jingled them twice. Caught like the kid with their hand in the cookie jar the blonde let out a sigh and hung her head slightly.

"Okay yeah, I did. I called someone to haul it off the road and then when we had a place to stop they got the door open and I nabbed the keys. Sorry for doing that without permission but I just wanted to surprise you.."

"Well, it's certainly a surprise but.. Wait. How much did you spend to do that? You don't need to-" "Okay chill, a friend of mine took care of it for me. He's actually a trucker so it was no big deal and he knew what he was doing. No charge." She assured. Guess she couldn't be faulted for that. Playing it safe and smart.

"..Fine." She conceded. Didn't really want to get into another argument over how nice she was being. She then started to stare at her- Well Yang's notepad and make a few miscellaneous notes on the next page. This prompted a query as to whether or not she really wanted a model for her to draw, the completely out of left field question (with the one being asked assuming that the asker intended to be said model) causing her to blush.

"You umm.. You want to pose for me?"

"Well I told you I'm a model. It's no sweat off my back and I really wanna see how it turns out since you showed me that." Yang exclaimed pointing at the outdoor sketch.

Blake simply stuttered, responding that while it sounded like it'd be fun she was pretty shy. Besides, none of her art supplies were on her and she didn't have the necessary props or pieces. Plus when it came to portraits and models her preference was with paints, so unless she had some of those lying around..

"I might." What. "See the other surprise is uh.." 'No more surprises please.' The brunette thought to herself. "Ikindahadyourcartowedheresoallyourstuff'sinthegarageifyouwantit."

Once she had managed to decipher the garbled alien transmission Blake just facepalmed. By this point really it was no longer that surprising. Still it was also awfully convenient. Not to the point of suspect but convenient. "So you had my car brought here?" "You mean your brother's car?" "Yes that one." "..Maybe."

A quick jabbing motion with the still pointy pencil had Yang skittering back a step before she yelped that it was in the garage and for her to please not stab her. In her benevolent mercy Blake withdrew it, only to start chasing after the blonde when she said something about only Number 1 pencils being good enough for her. Right towards the room containing the two vehicles. She skid to a halt upon seeing Adam's Chevy Camaro right next to Yang's Ford Mustang. A nice combo.

"So. What'cha waiting for? Your stuff's all in there. Wanna try?"

"..You planned this didn't you? Ever since I told you I was an artist?"

"Not exactly, the idea came to me last night. I really want you to draw me though. I don't have much experience doing this to be honest but I've always wanted to be a model, one of those people everyone looked at with stars in their eyes." She was being truthful at least and admitting it. Plus, once she thought about it Blake realized they could help eachother here. Yang can pose, and Blake can draw her. Everybody got to practice so everybody won?

"I guess.. I'm still a bit nervous but why not? It'll take awhile though, you know that right? You've got to be still and-" "Hey this ain't my first rodeo Blake, I know what I'm doing."

"Well then." Blake chuckled, setting the notepad down on top of the car and unlocking the doors so she could go in and grab a few things she'd need. A case of brushes, paints, her easel, a canvas or two.. However when she got back to the door she paused and looked towards Yang. "Umm.. I likely won't be done in just an hour or so. If it gets too late-"

"You want to stay another night? I mean heck, all your things and the car are here so you might as well. You're not in a rush are you?"

She wasn't. In fact Blake was glad she posed the question and that the answer would have been yes apparently if she had asked first. With a nod of her head the two of them headed inside and started to set up. Curtains were closed and lights dimmed except for where they were needed as the art stand was set up in the living room. Preparing to work, Blake set her first brush and donned her beret. It'd been a gift from her brother when she started taking art classes at school so she felt more at ease and in the mood to work when she had it on.

A chair was pulled up and the furniture from the center of the room cleared for where they'd be working, all seeming to finally be put into place before it was time.

"Alright, umm.. Yang. Could you stand right about.. There? And- You're wearing that?"

"No, why? Something wrong with it?" Yang asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms. Of course she tried to sound defencive but Blake could tell she was just teasing. A shake of her head had the two of them smiling before she then got the the rest of her things together, her brush set again and seat taken. She waited patiently, flipping over a few things while Yang left the room. Mostly art books and helpful guides on painting and such.

When she finally came back into the room a quarter hour later Blake asked if she was ready, to which she got a clap of hands and a loud 'yep!'. "Alright.. Now let's see here. Just stand like that and-" *snap*

Good thing she brought a few extra brushes for what she saw after looking past the easel had her redder than a tomato and caused her to grip that poor thing so tight it cracked right in two. Yang was completely bare, striking some kind of pose one might see from a statue at an art museum and a single rose was clutched in-between her teeth with a smile. All the artist could do was stare (then close her eyes shut) in horror, making awkward squeaks and then hide behind her canvas.

"What?" As if she was clueless. That scheming.. How could she be so brazen? It wasn't exactly that she was uncomfortable with her nudity but rather shocking. After all, nude photography/modeling were perfectly legitimate and respectable fields of art. This though.. It had just been completely unexpected. "Oh, sorry. Did I not explain that bit..? I swear I thought I did."

"You.. D-Dunce.. I don't. I don't know where to start with you." "How about the-" "Not what I meant Yang!" It was a wonder the canvas hadn't caught fire given that she was pressing her flaming red face against it. The poor woman was already nervous at the prospect of painting her but after a stunt like this? Her nerves were wracked. She couldn't do it. Not even if she covered herself back up after the eyeful she got.

"I wish you would have warned me first!" She blurted, tapping her forehead against the canvas.

"Sorry! I thought I had said something about what exactly I did! Plus I figured you would have backed out if I said I was gonna do it this way so.. Look I apologize. I didn't mean to freak you out. If you wanna stop then-"

"N-No. I want to paint you, Yang. You just really threw me for a loop there. Give me a minute to calm myself.."

"Careful or you'll singe that thing hot cheeks." That fiend was really lucky she couldn't see straight to throw something at her. As it were, Blake had to stop and close her eyes for a few minutes. Not that it really did any good but there was no turning back. After all, now that she'd seen her once and that the shock had mostly worn off.. She could do this, right?

Nope. After securing a second brush and setting it, once the woman had looked back past the easel she turned red and retreated back behind it. It was too much.

Luckily Yang had something in mind to help. The minifridge that had been sitting beside the couch was opened and shut, something clinking before being rolled across the carpet to nudge her foot. Looking down and picking it up Blake realized it was a bottle of whiskey.. A shot glass accompanied it a few seconds after, from the smell of it already having been used.

"Y-Yang I can't." "Why not?" The blonde asked.

"I'm uh.. I'm not 21. I'm only 19.. Almost 20." The legal drinking age in Atlas, which it changed depending on what part of Remnant you went to, was 21. Unfortunately for Blake. However..

"So?" She asked rather dismissively.

"So? So it'd be illegal!"

"It'd also calm your nerves. Seriously I was almost as jittery about doing this as you are." Yang laughed. That explained the scent on the glass. With a disapproving look the bottle was turned a few times. She had never drank before. Even her brother wouldn't let her have any of his alcohol. 'When you're old enough I'll let you, but I supervise.' He'd say. "Besides, you can go and get yourself shot defending your country at 18 but to have a simple drink you gotta wait three more years? Pfft, that's stupid."

Very infallible logic she thought, sarcastically of course. Well. What harm could a few shots do? Not like her family passed down a weak tolerance so a quick twist of the cap and she poured out a shot, eying it closely before knocking it back. It almost went right back out but she managed to take it down.

"Heh, how is it?" Yang called back from the center of the room. She wasn't sure how to describe it but if it was going to help her calm down and do this, then.. A minute later another shot was poured and downed, setting both glass and bottle by her feet where she wouldn't accidentally kick it while sitting there or getting up. "Let it kick in Blake. It's not gonna work right away."

Not right away but rather swiftly she noted. Already she could feel herself loosening up and a bit more bold. A bit more uncoordinated too but hey. Them's the works. Speaking of works how was painting going to work if she got drunk..? Whatever. 'I'll wing it if that happens.' Blake thought to herself as she took her paintbrush in hand. As it turned out, it really wasn't all that hard for her. Once those inhibitions loosened and the brunette could look at her without searing her face progress began to made.

Slowly but surely as the day shifted over to night. At some point that bottle, now empty between the two women (which Blake kept whining about her moving from her spot) was switched out for another half empty one that had been sitting at the back of the fridge. They talked back and forth about life in general, Yang about how Atlas was and about her sister and Blake about how her love of art and how her brother was an 'artist' like her but of the writing sort. Despite her steadily increasing level of intoxication she managed to actually stay focused and do a pretty decent job of staying steady. Something the blonde noted aloud when she pointed out that not only had Zwei barked up a storm but the noises of the truck backing the Camaro into her garage had apparently gone unnoticed while she was in the zone last time.

This was taken advantage of once she realized her little kitten had gone quite silent and was staring at her canvas as if she expected it to start moving. It wasn't until the next time Blake looked over about a half hour later that she realized Yang was gone. Unsure how long she had been gone but there was a sign as to where.. A trail of rose petals, leading from where she had stood and past her to the hallway and on to her bedroom door..

"Really.. You, fiend." Blake hiccupped once, accidentally kicking over the thankfully now empty whiskey bottle that she could've sworn had been under the chair last time she checked.. Then she got up, a slightly annoyed look on her face as she tossed her beret onto a bag of art supplies and started walking for Yang's room. Things were starting to click together or at least that's what they seemed to be doing in her mind. Finally reaching the doorway if after a bit of stumbling a hand was placed on the doorknob and a deep breath taken. Then the door was opened..

The blonde was laying back on her bed, protecting herself with one leg crossed over the other in a figure 4 as her arms were crossed over her bust. She'd gotten another rose from somewhere as it was extending from her cleavage. Thorns removed of course.

"Soooo.. How much of this.. Did you plan? Aaaaand when..?" Blake frowned, slipped a bit and bumping into one side of the open doorway. In her graceful stupor she crossed her arms and tried to play it off like she totally meant for that to happen. Yang just gave her a smile and flat out told her it started the second she saw her on the road. Then she started to explain with a coy smile.

"It was when we first met. I.. I kinda had a thing for you from when I picked you up. I can't explain it Blake but right off the bat I felt something and-"

"You were nice to me, did all this.. 'Cause you got a crush on me. Letting me stay here, trying to keep me here, all the friendly-"

"Whoa whoa whoa. That's not it at all. I'm not keeping you here and I wasn't trying to pressure you or anything. I just.." Her face fell, looking down at her feet and letting out a sigh. "Blake, I like you okay? I really like you. You're pretty, you're smart, I mean you know all this stuff about art and reading and.." "How much of it was a lie?" "Wh-What?"

The brunette scowled this time and uncrossed her arms to walk to the foot of the bed, glaring at the blonde. "You heard me. How much of this was planned? The whole nude model stunt, getting me drunk.. I'm not even used to figure work but *hic*. But if someone's been doing modeling like this then how come you had a fair share of that stuff too? Did you think this was a date or something..? You shouldn't have to be shy if 'this isn't your first rodeo', and don't say just because it's me."

Seeing Yang bite her lip and look away was a clear enough answer for her. Though dryly the blonde went on to say that yes, it had been fabricated. She wasn't any kind of model, she had no experience. She was just an aspiring one like how Blake was an aspiring artist. As for the setup.. It was true too. Partially. All the nice things that she did were so she could get closer to her but she wasn't going to hold it against her for guilt or leverage. If Blake didn't feel comfortable there or just wanted to go then she wouldn't object.

As for tonight's events.. It was a bit of both column A and a little from column B. Really Yang wanted to see more of her work but at the same time maybe if she could convince her to stay a little longer or perhaps make it a thing between them as model and artist.. Then perhaps the two of them would have better chances, though she did admit the whole nude model bit was perhaps too much right off the bat but bold was just her style. However with the attitude the brunette was showing they were starting to look shot.

"Look.. Blake.. I'm sorry. I really am. This was all just a mistake. I- I didn't even stop to think if you liked me back that way and I just.. I'm such an idiot.." Yang said, rubbing her forehead and trying very hard not to cry. Humiliating herself like this and ruining what could have at least been a good friendship..

"Yeah, you made a big mistake and you're an idiot.. Sometimes.. You didn't have to do all this just to say that you liked me, and I don't mind any of.. This." Blake gestured around randomly with her arms and almost tripped over the bedframe. "Because I.. I like you too Yang."

Where previously she'd been about to break down Yang now stared, confused, noticing the sudden smile coming from the other female. "S-Say what?"

"What." She laughed. "Yang.. You're funny, you're kind and generous, not to mention you're gorgeous and from what I can tell a pretty nice person. Ruby's really lucky to have such a good sister." ".." "I.. May have read her diary. I was bored. Don't worry though, I put it back." "That's not-"

"The point is.. I'm just upset you weren't entirely truthful with me and did all this scheming. But I am flattered and I do appreciate all of it so.. Thank you. And I forgive you. But I mean.. Really? Undressing and getting us drunk and- Seriously Yang?" Blake laughed again, pointing at the halfway hidden flower as if she just noticed it.

"I thought it was a nice touch. Don't you find it.. A-rose-ing?" This woman was going to drive her crazy.. She rolled her eyes and stepped around to the side of the bed, looking over her body with a touch of pink on her cheeks. "C'mon, bedtime for you kitten. Before you pass out on the floor."

"I've got a better tolerance than you think, don't *hic* let this fool you. Runs in the family. And I think it's my turn.." Yang had started to ask what she meant before the white tank came off, then the rest as Blake sad on the edge of the bed and slid towards the blonde.

"Bl-Blake we don't have to- I mean I wasn't trying -" "Oh hush, I like you, you like me, and I think I owe you some punishment for this.." Totally worth it. Despite her flirting and teasing now she was the one all red in the face as Blake crawled over on top of her, pushing her onyx locks back over her shoulder. Then she brought her arms around to the back of Yang's head, undoing the bind that held her golden flowing hair up before moving down to her upper back.

"So, does.. Does this mean we're-" "I don't know. But what I do know is that I want this. I want you.." And I want you to stop interrupting me." Yang pouted, sporting a look of feigned annoyance before breaking into a wide smile as Blake leaned down and kissed her, muttering about how people can't always have what they want. First it started off as a few short ones, moving into deep and passionate kisses as the blonde reached up and cupped Blake's cheeks. Then the latter slipped her tongue into the former's mouth, the two battling like fencers until the more drunk and aggressive one pressed herself against her partner.

They'd end up having a night neither would remember in the morning, but perhaps it wouldn't be the last..

* * *

 _Woo.. Getting a little steamy there. Alright so.. Aaaaargh! I wanted to finish this before work started 'cause Saturday is gonna be Hell.. At least we tear down early Sunday. I might be able to get the epilogue out today too but don't hold me to that. Will definitely be done Sunday and I plan on having my next story started either Monday or Tuesday. Uploading it though, I gotta find wifi. I don't have internet on my tablet so.. Yeah. Apologies for the long wait guys. Damn distractions._

 _A thing or two to point out. 1. I've never drank so I've no idea what whiskey tastes like and such, in fact I don't like alcohol period. (most of) It smells awful to me and it makes (most) people stupid or hard to deal with. 2. Zwei is totally there! Just being sneaky. I guess this makes 3. but Ruby and an OOC Adam (this IS an AU) will be making appearances and tying the end together so.. Look forward to that._

 _So yeah. Chapter 2. Gonna go get something to eat. Finishing moving some stuff around.. If I have any time left I'll work on the epilogue, and during breaks at work today. If I have any continuity or spelling/punctuation errors lemme know. I proofread this thing like three times but sometimes things escape me. Srsly I'm still hung up on forgetting Weiss lost an eye in The Royal Test and having to go back and fix that.. And if you like my stories, go check out Legolas Dragon Ranger, she's a close friend of mine and has some pretty good pieces done. Also betas my work from time to time. Now off I go, think I'll have pizza today.._

 _Inspectre Offline._


	3. Epilogue (Fireburst)

_Inspectre Online._

 _Epilogue locked and loaded! What's the vector, Victor? Ready to send this story off with a Yang! And a Blake and a- *snickers*_

 _Hope everyone liked this little piece. Something short and sweet, a departure from my first two miniseries. Next one I'm hoping I can fit into a oneshot hopefully. Just to see if I can pull one off._

 _As for the mail.. Let's see._

 _At LegolasDragonRanger: About sums it up._

 _At koolflyboy: Thanks, and on that note.. I fought for many years, many times over for lines of dialogue to not be segregated! I had a dream, that one day they could all come together in harmony and be allowed to share the same paragraph! ...Anyway.. Back in reality. Honestly it just looks and feels like it flows better to have them right after eachother rather than on separate lines altogether. I don't know if that's the proper way to write dialogue or not but to quote MatttheMammothRider's rendition of Qrow.. "I've heard it both ways." That said if generally people prefer them to be separate I suppose I could change how I write out dialogue from now on. And just FYI, I'll take your advice but as I didn't get back online until after I wrote the epilogue and had already posted chapter 2 and left, there's some spots in this epilogue where dialogue is stuck together. I would go and split them but it'd just feel wierd to do that for one chapter and I don't feel like doing it for the entire story. Work's about to start and I don't have time to go and do that because otherwise it'd set off my OCD, leaving the other two undone. I got it almost as bad as Death the Kid._

 _Heeeere we go._

* * *

The first thing she noted upon coming back to the world of consciousness was that her head was throbbing like somebody went Babe Ruth on it with a hammer. The second thing was that she was unusually warm, courtesy of what felt like a living breathing radiator next to her in the bed. The be- Blake's eyes flew open to meet a familiar face. One that was rather close.. Faint images of last night's events started to flash in her aching skull and suddenly she remembered. Not very clearly but she remembered.

She and Yang had decided to go ahead with their little idea of figure painting. Then Yang had the guts to go and do [i]that.. Which lead to Blake having to take a few shots of whiskey in order to continue. One thing lead to another, and she ended up confronting her about the whole scenario. Apparently the blonde had immediately gotten a crush on Blake, but luckily not even the day after that the feeling had become mutual. Her brazen and impulsive nature had just simply sped up something that would have likely come about sooner or later.

Just about 10 AM Blake noted, seeing the clock just past the mane of golden hair in front of her. She looked so goofy while she was sleeping, drooling just a tad. At least until her eyes slowly opened, revealing pools of lilac to meet glimmering yellow orbs for a few seconds. It felt like forever to the two women, their hearts beating a bit harder until Yang broke the silence.

"Hyper good morniiiing Blakey~" She exclaimed in a singsong tune that seemed to echo and box on her ears. Seeing her partner wince gave her pause. After all the brunette had had more to drink than she did and likely less of a built up tolerance so.. "Ouch. First hangover huh? Let me go and I'll fix you up something."

"Ooooow.. Go ahead. I feel like I'm gonna split in two." Blake answered. Thank the heavens she dropped her voice down to a whisper though it still sounded like a reverberating echo in her brain.

"I would but uh.. You kinda have me wrapped up. Told you you were cuddly, heheh." At first the giggling confused her until another realization hit her. To her utter embarrassment she had the woman all bound with her arms around to her back and her legs both over and under hers as if she were a body pillow. Sheepishly apologizing and pulling away she squeaked as Yang drew her back in for a kiss and then hopped up out of bed.

'Course she had to prop herself up on the dresser before she fell over, on account of her achy breaky body feeling like it had been put through the wringer. Good thing these were soundproof walls.. Not that she was a promiscuous sort but her little sister had a habit of listening to her music very loudly, as evidenced by both the TV's volume setting and the kinds of music Blake saw in her room. Blake immediately grew concerned but after a few reassurances lay back in the bed, watching her walk out the door. ..Well the outside world was entirely cut off anyway so it wasn't like anyone would see her.

A short while later the blonde came back with a glass of something that looked like.. Orange sludge. It smelled sweet enough but.. "Oh relax, it won't kill you. Go ahead."

"Is this one of those homemade remedies that works about as well as it tastes..?" Blake asked as she took the glass, sniffing it a few times and sitting up against the headboard.

"No. It's one of those homemade remedies that works way better than it tastes."

"Oh joy. Thanks for the warning." She chuckled, staring at the contents and then throwing caution to the wind drank it down. Good lord it was [i]foul. Yang hadn't been lying though, it only took a few moments for it to start kicking it and her head to clear up. Just what was in there? Actually no, she didn't want to know.

As the glass was set down on the dresser the blonde asked something about a test, since she felt like she had cat scratch fever. "Really? Really Yang? Can't even let me wake up in peace?" "Not without a dose of my special brand humor to go along with that medicine." "Oh it's special alright.."

The two of them shared a laugh, the blonde slipping back onto the bed with her and propping up sideways with her head on her palm, elbow on the bed. "Sooo.. Blakey~"

"...Yes Yang?"

"Umm.. I uh.. Can we talk?"

This wasn't one of those 'hey wanna grab a coffee?' type requests, she could tell by the concern in her voice. Seeing that just after getting up Yang had gotten into her cross-legged sitting position it must be serious. Blake turned to face her, doing the same thing and suddenly starting to feel a slight bit awkward. "Sure? What's up? But can we put on some clothes first? I mean-" "Blake would you move in with me?"

Blake quickly fell silent, the woman across from her fidgeting nervously and avoiding her eyes. That was rather sudden.. "M-Move in with you..? Yang I-"

"It's cool if you don't want to, really. I just thought that after last night- But then again sometimes people say stuff they don't mean when they're drunk but I really want you to stay and I think we could both benefit from it and-" Yang was the one to fall silent this time, the brunette actually having reached out and gently pinched her lips together.

"I know aaaall about that. Trust me. My brother is pretty awkward when he's had one too many. I know exactly what I said last night before though, and I meant it. I like you too Yang. And now I'm sure that I want to be with you." Blake smiled, reaching down for one of Yang's hands and giving it a squeeze. "So, yes. I think it'd be a great idea. Awfully convenient that everything's here where I need it too huh?"

"I swear I wasn't thinking [i]that far ahead.." "You thinking in itself is a surprise." "Hey!" Yang scoffed, reaching out and flicking her on the nose. This was returned with a playful shove as Blake leapt back on top of her and pinned her by her upper arms. Maybe getting dressed could wait..

However the sounds of barking soon caught their attention as well as the sounds of paws thumping on the carpet, a small black and white corgi racing into the room just a minute later. "Zwei!"

"That's your dog huh?"

"Yeah, isn't he adowable? But he was outside.. How the heck did he get in? The doggie door is- Oh crap." Yang paled, hearing footsteps outside and a female voice calling for the little dog. Before either of them could react another brunette entered the room along with a taller redhead. The former had almost gleaming silver eyes and a short pixie cut with red pointed tips, dressed in a black Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt and black skinny jeans. The latter, a rather nice black and red business suit. All prim and proper, spiky sleeked back crimson hair away from charming pine green eyes and a pearly white smile.

"Yang you in here? You won't believe it! I met THE Adam Taurus while I was auditioning for that play they're gonna be showing at Beacon Theatre! Y'know the one where all the greatest movies and stuff get put on? I'm gonna be in it and OHMYGOSH." "I thought I recognized her handiwork.. That explains the car and the picture in the living room."

The three females in the room blushed profusely, Blake and Yang hastily grabbing their clothes and dressing while Ruby awkwardly stepped back with a short 'I should go' before bolting into the hallway. Adam simply closed his eyes and said that they'd be waiting in the living room when they were ready, stepping out after her.

"I've never felt so humiliated.. Wait. That's your brother? You're related to the author of The Forest of Grimm?" Yang exclaimed, slipping on her jeans. Blake nodded and smirked before pausing. Had they really- Yeah. It was probably still standing out there in the living room on wide display.

"You're the one who said she wouldn't be back for a few days.." "I didn't know she was gonna come back early! Thanks a lot Blake, you've mentally scarred my innocent little sister." "Pfft, she's not as innocent as you think. I found more than a diary on her shelf, and it's not entirely my fault that painting is there." "You suggested the living room! And- What!? You're not- Oh I'm gonna hang that brat up by her ears!"

The two bickered back and forth even as they exited the bedroom, the corgi flying out afterwards and running circles around everyone. This wouldn't be the last time the four of them all gathered at this place but the first was sure to be an interesting and eventful one..

* * *

 _Phew.. I made it! Yeah how do you like DEM apples? Two updates in one day! ..Okay some argue (or might) that it's more like 1.5 but regardless.. I like this piece. I might've stumbled in some places but overall I'm happy with it. Won't be the last Bumblebee piece I do though. Guaranteed or your Lien back!_

 _As usual, a little preview of my next work that I've decided on.. Another White Rose! I'll be departing from the good ol' WR/BB formula after this piece for those of you who like other pairings. Which I don't mind writing and I think I'll enjoy quite a bit. After the next, it'll be.. I'm thinking either a Monochrome/Checkmate or Freezerburn oneshot. You guys can fight to the death over which one. ..Or vote. I kinda need MORE readers, not less, so.. If we can't vote then perhaps we'll decide via a tournament of Wizard's Chess! Or Super Smash Bros!_

 _I kid. This is not a democracy, it's a monarchy so I AM IN COMMAND._

 _...I kid again. Srsly go ahead and pitch ideas on what you want after my next work via PM or review. Assassin and Heiress (not the title) Monochrome (undecided type of pairing) or some Friendship/Romance (again undecided, vote on that too?) Freezerburn set mostly in canon if diverged? Generally the same kind of AU as The Royal Test (but not THE same AU), a post Battle of Beacon universe that ended better than it did in canon IE Pyrrha lives, Beacon is back to normal (yay parentheses) and there's no Godzilla Grimm attached to the side of the academy like some damn evil koala bear (one more for the road, also somebody draw that, evil koala Grimm) with wings._

 _Oh right yeah I said something about a preview four score and seven pages ago didn't I? I haven't decided on the title but it'll be set in a supernatural AU (not the show Supernatural) where otherworldy creatures like vampires and werecats (oddly specific huh hint hint) are commonplace. ..Sorta. Basically we've got humanoid creatures of mythos instead of Faunus on an actually uncommon scale. Otherwise a modern AU. Set in Remnant and not a distorted one like this one where Atlas is Vegas and Hollywood. No Grimm (maybe some single type like a GrimmLord which is a person with general Grimm coloration, powers, traits, and features from a thing I've been roleplaying on RoB and like a month after I started Salem appeared and gave some more credibility to the possibility of humanoid Grimm/human and Grimm hybrids so I suspect the idea has really started to take off in the world of RWBY fics/OCs so maybe I should start working on my GrimmLords AU and ermahgerbil this is a really long sentence) but I'll think of something I guess. Fair warning now. Thar be citrus in it yeh scallywags. That and a bit of rough play and hypnotism. Typical vampire fare. More in the actual story A/N but it'll be an MA fic. My first one so critique away. Just don't be an ass/troll about it 'cause the only thing that will make someone better is helpful criticism and I'll sic my androids and cyborgs on you. Oh also no Dust or Hunters or Academies and etc, same as this story. Actually ix-nay at-thay. Might be Dust and Hunters of sorts, 'cause somebody has to keep the bad monsters in control. There are good monsters though and there will be a happy ending. ..More or less a neutral one for the oneshot but I plan on continuing it in a sequel. I would put it all in the same story but I'm separating them so I can finally say I managed to write a oneshot, plus it can be its own standalone piece even though there is a canon continuation. There'll also be the possibility of a side story showing two other characters but that's not scheduled any time soon._

 _Anyway I'm gonna stop before the A/Ns ending up contributing more words than the story. Look forward to my next one! I'll try and start it on breaks but no promises on completion until possibly Monday or Tuesday. As for uploading it.. Again, gotta see if there's wifi at the next location we go to._

 _Also wow I put a lot of notes in there. I might just start using * to denote A/N notes and list them off at the bottom.._

 _Inspectre Offline._


End file.
